3 Sacred Christmas Memories
by Shiny Sealies
Summary: Star Fox celebrates their Christmas Holiday with a new friend with lost memories. They get together to help out him out and restore his lost memories with Christmas Joy. This will be 3 chapters long with correspondece to 3 days before Christmas.
1. First Memory

**The First Memory**

 **December 23rd**

It was 3 days before Christmas for the folks in Star Fox. It was 9 a.m in the morning. Fox and Krystal slept inside the same room and both awakened to an odd noise. _Thump!_ They heard something hitting the roof and then into the snow. Krystal was quite intrigued but also scared. "Fox? What was that?"

"I don't know dear, I'll go check it out." Fox tied his robe on and put on slippers. He left his room and saw that Marcus was the first to awaken. He had a strange look on his face. "Dad, what was that loud thumping noise I heard outside?"

"Well, Marcus, I'm going to have a look to see." Fox walked down the hallway to the front door. As he arrived he opened it up the front door and walked out. It was freezing cold outside for Fox as he shivered to keep warm. At the same time, it was snowing lightly. He saw someone hit the pile of snow in front of his yard. Strangely enough, it was a human with red fox ears. Fox has never seen a human or a human with fox ears. The human's ears were on top of his head and black colored hair. Fox quickly ran over to see if it was conscious.

The human barely had a pulse but his temperature was also drastically decreasing. "Oh gods, he's freezing to death!" Fox carried the human and brought him inside the house. He placed the human next to the fireplace and lit it up. "Krystal! I need your help!" Krystal rushed out of the room. Fox covered the cold human with blankets to warm his temperature back up.

"Krys, I need you to warm him up while I set up the fire." Fox was taking way too long with the fireplace.

"This cannot wait any longer, Fox". Krystal tried her hardest with her magic. " **Fire!** " She quickly lit up the fireplace. The human was slowly warming back up. Fox exhaled in relief, "Thank goodness for your magic, Krystal." The human's body was slowly thawing out.

"Get some more blankets, Krystal," Fox said.

"I'm on it." The two didn't want an innocent life to disappear in front of their eyes. Krystal wrapped up more blankets around the human. He was covered in blankets and had a stable temperature. He was finally able to talk.

"T-thank you," he spoke weakly and fell back to sleep. Fox made sure the fire was still going to keep the human warm.

Marcus came from the halls to check on Fox and Krystal. "Mother, Father, what is happening?"

Krystal spoke to Marcus. "It so happens that those myths about humans are actually true."

Fox answered back with a rebuttal. "If he is human, what about his ears. It's just like our own, fox ears." The human had red fox ears. They couldn't determine his species type. They assumed he was both human and fox. But it would be impossible as no one has ever encountered a human before. "Should we call for help?" Fox asked Krystal.

"I guess so, we don't have a clue as to what's going on."

Fox grabbed his cell phone and called for Slippy. _**Ring! Ring!**_ Slippy answered his cellphone. "Good morning, Fox."

"Hey Slip, can you come down to my house immediately. Sorry to bother you and waste your time but this is really important."

"Ah, no problem, Fox. What's the problem?"

Fox sighed. "Krystal and I cannot identify the species of this person. It's either a human or a fox because of its ears."

"A human with fox ears, _where have I heard this before?_ I'll be there shortly within an hour and I'll check on it."

"Alright thanks, Slippy." Fox hung up the phone.

 _An hour later,_

Slippy and his wife, Amanda arrived at their house. "Hiya Fox, Krystal, and Marcus." They both greeted them all at once.

"Hey, Slippy and Amanda. So this is something crazy, come check him out for us." Fox explained about the human. Slippy and Amanda entered their household. Both toads witnessed the human with fox ears. He was sitting next to the fireplace warming his body up. Slippy couldn't believe his eyes. He pulled up a mythology database to identify the species. Slippy read the one about a kitsune.

"It says here that a human with fox ears is most likely a kitsune. A kitsune is a mythical creature that is capable of transforming into a fox species or into a human." Slippy mentioned that he knew humans were real, but a kitsune? That was is one rare sight to see with your own eyes.

"I don't understand," Krystal said. "How could something like this appear here in our world?"

Amanda answered back. "We just have to ask him ourselves." Amanda walked closer to the kitsune. "Excuse me, sir, can you tell us your name." She took the initiative to ask away if it were to get closer to their desired answer.

"Hello there, ma'am. My name is Kuro and what is your name?" He shook Amanda's hand and bow to her and towards the team as his polite manner.

"My name is Amanda Toad," she pointed towards Slippy, "That is Slippy, my husband." Slippy waved to Kuro. Then she pointed towards Fox, Krystal and Marcus. "Those two lovely foxes are Fox and Krystal McCloud and their son is Marcus McCloud."

"Ahh, nice to meet you guys." Kuro walked over to Fox. "I'm forever in your debt, thank you, Fox McCloud. You saved me from my impending doom from the cold frigid weather."

"It was nothing," Fox scratched his head. "Not to be rude, but where did you come from. Kuro was ever yet confused.

Kuro shrugged his shoulders. "I do not remember anything about my arrival. I must have forgotten everything before this day." It must be amnesia that has struck his mind. Kuro looked around the living room. Everything was decorated for the Christmas season. "Is it that time of the year, Christmas?" Kuro exclaimed about how much he loved Christmas.

Fox answered back. "Well, of course, Kuro." Kuro stood up and remove the blankets he had on to reveal his body. For a kitsune, he had multiple tails. Everyone saw three red colored tails behind him. Everyone looked at him very surprised and confused. Kuro stretched his body and also looked back in a confused gesture.

"Is there something bothering you guys?" Kuro asked as he wagged his three tails to warm them up. Fox looked at his tail and looked back. "How do you have so many tails?"

Slippy reread the mythology database again for kitsune. "A kitsune can have up to 9 tails, with each tail representing higher wisdom." Slippy continued reading about the age with the tails. "Each tail represents a hundred years of age." It was given that Kuro is at least 3 hundred years in age.

"I am pretty old you know, but I still look pretty young. I can also transform between human and fox. You guys want to see?" Despite not remembering his past, Kuro surely does remember his own powers. Everyone nodded in agreement, they wanted to see how his other form looked like. Kuro jumped and flipped into the air as his body glowed with a bright light. He landed back on the carpet floor with a brand new look.

Kuro was taller than Krystal but a bit shorter than Fox's height. "Here's my fox form, you guys." It was a surprise to see him in his human clothing despite being a different form. Kuro stood as a bipedal fox. At least his clothing was still intact. "That's odd, I'm usually on all fours, but this world's strange aura prevents that." It was strange that Kuro said that but that didn't matter right now.

Fox had a question for Kuro. "How come you remember this but not about your past?"

"I can only remember my powers, Fox." On Kuro's neck was his necklace that allowed his transformation. It was a red gemstone that glows whenever Kuro activates a certain something. "I do wish to have my memory return back to me. I don't know what I can do without it." Suddenly there was a doorbell ring from the front door.

"Let me check who that is," Fox said running to the door. "Coming!" Fox opened the door. Two strange masked men were armed with guns stood outside the door.

One of them shouted aggressively toward Fox as he aims his gun. "Hands In the air, this is a robbery!" Fox backed away slowly and stood in front of Krystal and Marcus to guard them.

"What are you guys doing?" Fox exclaimed.

"Nothing, we just hear to steal all your precious items. Now I want everyone to line up against the wall, all of you." Everyone had to listen and they lined up. All except for one, Kuro wasn't in sight. Marcus started to feel terrified. "Mother, I'm scared..." Krystal reassured Marcus to try and calm him down. She also noticed Kuro was missing but sensed his presence. " _Where is he?_ " Krystal was able to track his location with her telepathy. Kuro was hiding in plain sight behind the couch and move swiftly and silently in his fox form. Krystal began to laugh maliciously to distract the armed robbers. It was to help Kuro with his counterattack strategy.

"What's so funny you little bitch." The first raider pointed at Krystal.

"It's the fact that you forgot one more person, Now Kuro!" On her command, Kuro jumped from hiding and dropped kick the first raider. The second raider tried to shoot Kuro but was unable to fire as Kuro was holding the first raider by his throat and shielding himself. The second raider had two choices, risk shooting his friend to shoot Kuro, or give up and drop the gun. Kuro reverted back to human form.

"What? A human?" The second guy exclaimed. "What's he doing here on Corneria?"

Kuro threw the first raider at the second raider. They both dropped their guns from strong impact. "Don't address me by those freaks, I'm a full born kitsune." Kuro picked up their guns and unloaded them. "Kitsune are smart and stronger than most people." He kicked both robbers in their stomachs. "Next time you mess with these folks, your lives will be mine." Fox got up and dialed for the cops.

"Alright, the police is on there way here, thanks a lot, Kuro." Fox, Slippy and Amanda thanked the kitsune for his brave act. Kuro commended Krystal for her smart thinking on the distraction. She was brave and yet so smart to even notice Kuro went missing. "You should thank Krystal for the nice distraction. Hmm, and how did you know where I was?"

Krystal acknowledged his compliment. "Thanks and I used my telepathy to detect your location. You see, I came from a world named Cerinia, the world of psionic powers." Kuro was surprised to see something like that actually exist.

His red eyes suddenly started to glowed mysteriously. "I see my first memory now." Krystal tapped into his mind to get a clue of his past. This is what she saw along with Kuro's vision.

 _A world full of kitsunes that were either fox or in human form. They were able to transform into a human with ease and deceit. Kuro was standing among his younger friends and family as a kitsune. He was tasked with guarding the younglings against danger. They lived in a world called, Kit, and it was a peaceful world until suddenly they were attacked. They were attacked by real humans who only wanted to steal their power for greed. Kitsunes were known for their wisdom and power as they aged. Kuro saw his other guardian friends being killed defending the citizens. It was also really easy for the humans to identify the kitsunes apart from their own by the foxy ears and tails._

 _"Those damn humans, who do they think they are?" Kuro took form into his fox form and fought back. He mainly prioritized and killed the humans who were attacking the younger folk. There were too many to take out on his own, his allies were decimated from the human's high technology. They had powerful weapons that quickly took out everything in sight. Kuro's new task was to save as many people as possible. He constantly changed his form from fox to human and human to fox. It started to take a major toll on his stamina and Kuro started to feel weaker. One of the humans spotted Kuro as he tried to escape with the last youngling. Kuro rushed over to the portal with the young kit and had him teleported out the world. It wasn't until Kuro tried to finally escape before getting knocked unconscious by a blunt object._

The memory ended there for Krystal as she could no longer see anything else. Krystal saw tears falling out Kuro's red eyes, it was a nightmare he remembered from that tragic day. "Kuro?" She called out.

Kuro's only words were, "I'm sorry." He couldn't contain his agony and had a deathly scream. It was a nightmare to remember. All of his friends had died, and his homeworld disappeared. Marcus felt bad for the poor guy. The young Marcus walked towards Kuro. He hugged Kuro to calm him down, just like when Krystal does to Marcus.

"It's okay, Mr. Kuro. There's no need to be sad anymore." Marcus' words were actually starting to calm Kuro's heart down. Kuro started to feel happier with Marcus' care. "We can always be friends, right?"

Kuro patted Marcus on his head. "Thanks young one, I really needed that hug to calm down." Krystal was proud of Marcus' kindness towards Kuro. "I guess this begins a fresh new memory."

* * *

Sealies: Happy Holidays you guys! This story will talk about a kitsune named Kuro as he regains his forgotten memories through the holiday spirit from Star Fox. There will be a chapter everyday until the 25th which is the last chapter day.


	2. Second Memory

**The Second Memory**

 **December 24th, Christmas Eve**

It was Christmas Eve and it was a perfect afternoon, the sun shined and the snow was steadily falling. This day was just perfect for anyone. Even for our friends at Star Fox. Let's check on them right now.

Fox had talked to Kuro about the Christmas spirit that he mentioned before. Kuro felt quite sad that his lost friends were unable to enjoy such an experience. Fox decided to help Kuro in a way he would never forget. Even though his homeworld has been destroyed, he still had people on Corneria who cared for him. Despite being completely different to Corneria's species but that didn't matter anyway.

"Hey, Kuro?" Fox called over. Fox was wearing a white scarf, green sweater with blue jeans. It looked like he was about to leave somewhere. Kuro was inside the kitchen with Krystal and Marcus. They were baking cookies for the Christmas party the next day. Kuro heard Fox's calling and walked out of the kitchen. Kuro had on Fox's borrowed clothes, red scarf, blue sweater, and blue jeans.

"Did you call for me, Fox?" He said back gracefully. Fox told him about the party on the 25th. He even mentioned something about memories. A thing that sparked the Kuro's curiosity. He really liked to have his memories return to him. This was a different story, however, his first memory returned to him in a bad situation. Marcus decided to help Kuro create a fresh new memory, a happier kind of memory. Something he wouldn't forget ever again. Kuro's new first memory was Marcus hugging him to calm his heart down from terror. Kuro was beaming happily during that moment.

Fox continued to talk with Kuro. "We could go Christmas shopping at the mall if you like." It was merely a suggestion but Kuro didn't have any money or any currency on him. Kuro shrugged and said he didn't have anything when he arrived in this world. Fox handed over Kuro some credits, about 10000 credits. It was enough to last an entire month's worth. Kuro was excited but also very concerned. He just met Fox almost a day ago and he is already so generous. "Fox? Are you sure this is okay?" He didn't want to be greedy nor guilty of what he was holding.

"It's fine with me, Kuro, let's go to the mall together." Kuro agreed with Fox. Kuro then altered his form to red fox so he wouldn't look out of place when they arrived at the mall. They said their goodbyes to Krystal and Marcus and set off.

Upon arrival, it was a pretty busy day. The reason was that it's the 24th, the day before Christmas or known as Christmas Eve. The crowds were rushing to buy gifts for their families, friends or anyone. Kuro saw a massive amount of people. His eyes beamed with excitement. "Wow, so many people here, Fox." He exclaimed. The mall had an assortment of things like food courts to fun activities to shopping. Kuro just couldn't contain himself. His body was all jittery and excited.

Fox had to calm him down. "Chill out, Kuro, you don't want to go too crazy." Kuro apologizes for his actions but that's how it was. Fox didn't mind it at all. "Now what's the first thing we should do?" Kuro asked.

Fox made a suggestion. "Do you know ice skating?" Malls have this sort of thing and it was brand new to Kuro's ears. Despite being 300 years in age, he never knew about ice skating. Fox told him all about it. "It's really fun I tell you, you get to slide on the ice!"

Kuro heard slide on ice and beamed excitingly. "I like sliding on ice, Fox." The skating arena was just a few distances away from where they stood. Kuro tugged on Fox's arm and rushed over. "Slow down, Kuro, you're gonna make me fall." Kuro was too excited to stop and quickly entered the arena. He didn't wear any skates but he did take his shoes off. Everyone watched as he slid across perfectly from the entrance to the other side. The people were impressed, and some were astonished by his feet dexterity.

Kuro looked back at Fox. "I never heard of ice skating but I know how to slide on ice with my bare feet!" He was performing many tricks that many professional ice skaters knew how to perform. From spins to flips and many more, Kuro knew much more than the pros. Everyone saw his performance and applaud for Kuro. He smiled happily and bowed to the crowd. "Thank you," he waved to everyone. He got out of the arena and put his shoes back on. Fox's expression was indescribable, he felt surprised and impressed.

"You are insane, you don't know ice skating but what was that?" Fox stated.

"Back in my home, we always had events like this and we called it Ice Sliding," Kuro explained that it was competitive among his own kind. It existed every year during the winter as many different teams. Every team sent out one person to perform for their team. "I was chosen to perform for my team, _Hyper Kits_ , and out of 6 teams, I came in 3rd place." It must have been a difficult competition if he astonished the crowd here but got 3rd in his homelands. Fox didn't expect such a competition to be that hard to win. The people were still cheering for Kuro as they left the area elsewhere.

As they left, they encountered Falco and Katt together. Falco and Katt met Kuro for the first time and they even recognized him on the media. Katt pulled her phone and showed photos and videos of Kuro's performance. It must have been that awesome for people to see. Fox then introduced them to Kuro. "Kuro here is a kitsune, he is actually just a fox like me but can transform like a human," Fox explained that he could transform but not right now. It would be a little crazy as people would go nuts seeing a human.

"It's alright, it's still nice to meet you, Kuro," Falco said. Kuro shook his hand and bowed to the avian. He also greeted Katt and bowed down again. Falco continued. "Katt and I are just doing some last day shopping before tomorrow's party." Everyone has plans to have gifts for anyone. Fox and Kuro were here for the same reason. What was Kuro going to buy? Fox said he could do whatever and Kuro decided to pay his debts back to Fox and the others. Kuro said to Fox, "I'll be back in an hour at least." He waved goodbye to Fox, Falco, and Katt and hurried away.

Fox wondered where he was going but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Fox went with Falco and Katt to the food court to have lunch as they waited.

 _An hour later,_

Kuro met up with the group at the food court within an hour. "Hiya, guys." He panted from running. In his arms, he carried 3 perfectly wrapped gifts. He handed them over to Fox, Falco, and Katt. "Happy Holidays!" He said happily. They thanked him for his gift giving and Kuro set off once more.

"Where's he going?" Katt wondered. She shook the box, "I wonder what's inside?"

"Who knows?" Falco shrugged as he also shook the box.

"I know what's he's doing, it's quite simple really but I really shouldn't say." Fox knew everything about what Kuro was attempting. The 3 stayed and chatted the entire day and saw Kuro come back with 2 more gifts. "Goodness gracious, these 2 were difficult to think about." It took him the entire day to get these two specific presents.

"Who is it for?" Fox asked Kuro.

"It's for Krystal and Marcus. They both deserve something too, right?" He wasn't entirely wrong, Krystal assisted Fox by saving Kuro and Marcus reassured him. They both did deserve something. Fox had an idea, the mall activities and shopping would create his second memory of happiness. It was all started when Marcus calmed him down, a memory of calmness. Who knew what the third memory could be.

Falco and Katt thanked Kuro for the gifts and left the mall. Fox was shocked to see Kuro actually do something like this. "So what did you get those two?"

"Well it wouldn't be a secret to you, it's not your gift so I'll say it," Kuro whispered into Fox's ear. " _Falco's is that new game system, I don't know the technology's name and for Katt's gift, it's a lucky necklace that superstitiously provides good luck when worn._ "

"Wow, those are some great gifts you got them, and how did you know that's probably what they wanted?" It was a simple instinct to Kuro's intelligence.

"I used my superior wisdom to determine what they value and the surroundings they were in," Kuro mentioned that Falco was located in the electronic section and had his eyes on that new gaming system. For Katt, she was interested in all the jewelry but Kuro stayed focused on a particular one, the good luck charm necklace. "I hope they like it."

"I'm sure they will," Fox said back to Kuro.

 _Meanwhile,_

"Mom?" Marcus called to Krystal. They were just finishing up with the cookie dough and were cutting them out into different shapes and figures.

"What is it, Marcus?" Krystal answered back. She easily could've used her telepathy but she wanted to hear the words personally. Marcus whispered into her ears. " _Can I get Kuro a gift too?_ "

Krystal wondered what it could be but it was a secret she couldn't understand when she tapped into Marcus' mind. When Marcus finished explaining the entire process, Krystal agreed with his choices. "Let's finish up in the kitchen before we move on okay, Marcus?" He nodded and hurried away to finish up what was left of his work.

The house door opens up and there entered Fox and Kuro from their mall adventures. "We're back you two, " Fox exclaimed. Krystal and Marcus saw Kuro holding two different wrapped presents. He walked closer to them. "These gifts are made especially for you guys." Kuro handed the brightly colored one to Krystal and the mixed colored blue present to Marcus. "I hope whatever I got you guys is the best you ever receive from me. Think of it as a thank you present for saving me."

"Aw, thanks, Kuro." Krystal hugged the kitsune, "I hope whatever you got is fantastic."

Marcus followed Kuro's polite gesture as he bowed just like him. "Thank you, Mr. Kuro, I hope this gift is also the best gift for this Christmas!" Marcus felt a warm emotion pulsing off the present. He too also hugged Kuro and a lovely gesture.

"I would like to thank you guys for being the greatest friends to help and enjoy life with." Marcus also mentioned the gift he got Kuro but everyone was bound to the same rule. The ruling of Christmas, to not open the present until Christmas Day. Suddenly, Kuro's eyes glowed as he said his second memory was the excitement of shopping and ice skating fun. Fox was there with him when he saw his feelings rise for happiness. His actual memory visioned inside him as he said this.

"The younglings I rescued are safe on another world, and the portal they were sent through went to a world called Cerinia." It felt like the best news for the kitsune. Not only are the younglings safe, but it's on a world where Krystal is familiar with and is near the Lylat System. It was something great to remember for Kuro's life. He was speechless when he remembered about it.

They congratulated Kuro for remembering and Fox bragged about him. "Krystal, Marcus, I kid you not, Kuro is amazing with all his heart." Kuro blushed happily that he flipped back to human form. Marcus pulled Fox over to the side. Fox wondered what he could need with himself further away from Kuro. Krystal already knew about Marcus' plan for tomorrow.

He whispered into Fox's ears, " _Dad, I wish to have Kuro apart of this family, as an older brother or uncle. I don't care which, I like Kuro a lot, and he is the best person I've ever met._ " Fox knew that as Marcus' Christmas wish for tomorrow. It seemed like a lot but Fox agreed. Fox's idea was that Kuro could spend time with Marcus and have fun with new friends and family. Krystal didn't mind having another family member, it was the least they could do for Kuro, he lost his home and family to power hungry humans.

He and Krystal talked about it all through the night before coming to an agreement with a certain plan. "Okay, Krys, this will work, I promise."

Krystal acknowledged and they said their goodnights to each other and slept through the night. Krystal kissed Fox on his lips and told him good night and they slept through the starry night.

Unfortunately for Kuro, for every memory he got back from amnesia, there would be a nightmarish portion right after the good one. His entire family died at the hands of the humans and he cried to himself. That's when Marcus heard and walked over to his room and hugged him to sleep. " _Thank you, Marcus, you're just the kind of guy I need forever. Good night_."


	3. Final Memory

**The Third Memory**

 **December 25th, Christmas Day**

It was Christmas morning for everyone and they opened up the presents from under the Christmas tree. Everyone had different gifts from others. Today seemed like it was the best time of the year. An excitement for the hearts of many people to enjoy.

Fox and Krystal woke up from their slumber to check on Marcus who wasn't inside his room. They thought he would be at the Christmas tree but he wasn't there. Instead, he was sleeping inside Kuro's room to keep him company. Krystal said how thoughtful it was for Marcus to sleep with Kuro to keep him calm. It was inside his mind from her telepathy. She took a photo to commemorate this moment for Kuro and Marcus' relationship. Marcus woke up first to see Fox and Krystal standing at the door.

Marcus got out of bed then stretched his arms and legs. "Good morning, Mother, Father," he said and got out of bed.

Fox and Krystal spoke back in unison, "Good morning, Marcus and Merry Christmas." They saw how Kuro was still asleep and didn't want to forcefully awaken him. It was going to take some time for him to wake up. After about 10 seconds at least, he finally woke up to see everyone in his room. "Huh? Oh good morning everyone and Merry Christmas." Kuro got up and stretched his arms and legs. He was currently in his human form. "Man did I change form while I was sleeping? I could've sworn I was on fox form." Despite still wearing his pajamas, he changed back to fox form.

"Okay I'm awake and ready for today!" They all walked out into the living room to open presents. Starting with Marcus first. He first opened the gift he got from both Krystal and Fox together. He tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box inside. It was a miniature version of the Arwing that they used to fly in. It fit right into Marcus' hands with its miniature size. Marcus liked the small statue. He always wanted to be a pilot one day so he could revive his father's retired team just like Fox did.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," he yipped excitedly he hugged them tightly. There were also those gifts that Kuro got for the entire family, but he said to open those later. Fox then handed Kuro his present. Kuro wondered what was inside it and tore off the paper. He took the item inside and glanced at the object. It was a pair of headphones and a smartphone, something Kuro isn't quite familiar yet. He's just like Krystal but only with a couple of days living on Corneria. Krystal took about an entire month to figure out what things are. "What is this, Fox?" Kuro asked.

"You are going to like these things, the phone is very handy for you and the headphones are for your musical needs." Kuro liked it very much, it was something he really wanted but never seen or heard about it.

"Thanks, Fox," Kuro then shook his hands. Kuro turned on his new phone and opened up to the music app. He set up his headphones and listened to the first song that played. The song that played was _Carol of the Bells_. It had an interesting rhythm that tuned to Kuro's mind. "Ah, it's very lovely." It seemed like he enjoyed it very much.

Krystal gave Fox her gift, something he would enjoy with her together. Fox opened it up and inside was a two piece heart that when put together combined the pieces into one heart. "I got you this, because I'm nothing without you." Fox held the red half and Krystal held the blue half. It was like a special bracelet for the two. The ironic part, Kuro was holding a mistletoe atop of the two vulpines. They looked up and looked back at each other, eye to eye. Their faces were blushed with red. Another rule was also in play, they had to do it.

"I love it, just like I love you, Krystal." Fox moved into a kiss onto Krystal's lips. Marcus was pretty disgusted by what he witnessed, Kuro just chuckled.

"Don't worry, Marcus, it happens a lot." Kuro just kept laughing, unable to maintain his laughter. Marcus mentioned his gift to Kuro and Kuro said the same.

"Kuro," Marcus said nervously. "Do you mind going first?" Of course Kuro didn't mind, either way, they had to exchange their gifts regardless. Kuro told everyone to open the gifts he had given them in the previous days. They each opened up to see a different colored star pendant. Fox has a red star, Krystal's is blue, and Marcus had purple. Kuro also pulled out his star pendant that was colored bright yellow. "These pendants you see were once in the hands of my best friends, before their passing. Nox had the red pendant, Kristine had the blue one and Violet had the purple." Kuro went through his entire story of each friend and how much the McClouds reminded him of them.

He described Nox just like Fox, a leader and a great man who knew his situation by guts and heart. Kristine, a great and intelligent being who knew almost everything through heart and soul. Finally, Violet, the youngest of the group but had the most faith and kindness in people just like Marcus who cared for Kuro. Kuro had the tears of joy in his eyes when he told his story. Marcus smiled proudly to Kuro. "Kuro, I believe you have the best gift of all of us, and we want you to have this. Now close your eyes please."

Marcus ran across the room into another room to grab a poster with large writing. Kuro had his eyes closed and waited for Marcus' response. "Turn around now!" Kuro opened his eyes and turned behind himself to see a large poster.

 _Kuro, will you be my big brother?_ That was written on the poster. Kuro couldn't contain his tears and cried happily. Marcus had accepted him as one of his own. Kuro agreed with Marcus' terms and hugged him. "Are you serious... Marcus?" His voice was a little shaky from crying but it was tolerable. "I think so too, big brother." Kuro heard Marcus say those exact words. He really meant it by heart. It seemed like his luckiest day of the year and his life. Kuro looked back at Fox and Krystal. "You guys planned this from the start?"

They both nodded. "Of course, Kuro, you will always be a part of the family. An older brother to Marcus and a good friend to us." His third memory was created, the memory of bonding. Kuro didn't get any amnesia memory back and he was glad. That memory would have made his suffer another devastating emotion. It was because Marcus had a caring heart for him. Kuro looked back at Marcus, "I swear on my life, you will have the best big brother ever." Marcus and Kuro hugged each other.

 _Several hours later,_

Everyone arrived to Fox and Krystal's home to celebrate Christmas. It made Kuro happy to finally be at peace with his special memories and moments with everyone. He got to meet the people who saved him, new friends and became apart of a new household. Fox stood in the living room and lifted his glass beverage. "I would like to make a proposition to Kuro for becoming a McCloud." Everyone applauded for Kuro's commemoration. He was glad to have met some good people of Star Fox. Starting with Fox McCloud, the leader himself. Next Krystal McCloud, Star Fox's telepathic member, their child Marcus or his younger brother.

Slippy and Amanda were the next set of people to meet Kuro for the first time and his powers. Falco and Katt met him at the mall with Fox and he had gifts for them. Falco enjoyed the game system ever since he got it and Katt wore that good luck necklace and she has been lucky all day. Kuro met Peppy, the legend, and mentor of Star Fox, his daughter, Lucy Hare who managed to become one of the greatest scientists. Fara Phoenix, the one who helped Star Fox with ship repairs and the lovely duo, Miyu and Fay, who both had great piloting skills together.

Kuro painted this memory and let it be known for the best of his life after his tragedy. He stood up right next to Fox. "Without Fox, I wouldn't be here standing and meeting all you people. Let's applaud for the best, Fox McCloud himself and Merry Christmas everyone!" Everyone cheered and celebrated the day of giving gifts until the day ended.

 ** _The End_**

 _ **Sealies:** I hope you guys had a wonderful time reading this short story and Merry Christmas!_


End file.
